vega_conflictfandomcom-20200223-history
VEGA Security
General VEGA Security or simply known as VSEC is a large detachment of forces, part of the VEGA Federation. They feature their own unique ships, weapons and technologies that are more aggressively suited against the Miner Rebellion. As the VEGA Federation began to weaken against the uprising of the miners, VEGA Security forces began to intervene more and more to assist the standard fleet of the VEGA Federation in dealing with miners taking up arms. VEGA Security operate VEGA Security Overwatch Fleets that patrol every sector periodically and attack any fleet part of the Miner Rebellion in an unprovoked manner. The VSEC have only intensified the revolt as more and more miners rally against the VEGA Federation, further disrupting their operations, destroying their fleets and appropriating blueprints. Lead by their brooding leader, Bishop, who instigated multiple major operations attempting to eliminate and destroy Miner Rebellion bases. After a long onset of events/operations, Bishop was not able to halt the rise of the miners and had to step down while an even stronger adversary intervened to suppress the rebellion.__TOC__ History After the last chain of events, it was clear that Bertram Rumbelow had lost control of the situation with the Miner Rebellion continuing to ruse. Betram Rumbelow was removed from power and the VEGA Federation introduced a new tier of ships, technology and fleets under a new faction called VEGA Security lead by Bishop. VEGA Security operated patrol routes with their VEGA Security Overwatch Fleets or known as VSec fleets and attacked any Miner Rebellion fleets nearby. The intention was to quell the rebellion, but this only provoked further escalation with the rebels. The Miner Rebellion whose fleets have been upgraded by the more powerful technology pilfered from the VEGA Federation fought back with equal vigour. A VEGA Security officer known as Larus was taken into custody by VEGA Security. In two events known as Espionage and Jailbreak, intelligence on Larus' location was gathered, and then subsequently, Larus was freed by a rebel known as lykaios.wolf, who in turn received Larus' personal flagship, the Blood Raven. With VEGA Security losing thousands of detainees captured, they hastened their effort a previously unknown project known as Project Ragnarok and intensified their aggression in an operation known as Martial Law, which Larus explained to the Miner Rebellion after he was freed from VSEC's clutches. This introduced the Ragnarok Carrier, a new and powerful VEGA Federation hull never seen before. Larus released blueprints for the Valhalla Carrier to the Miner Rebellion to counter the new VEGA Federation's carrier. Larus also opened a black market to sell contraband equipment, some of which was previously unobtainable due to the difficulty of acquiring or smuggling VEGA Federation technologies, in exchange for quantities of Blood Amber, the rare and valuable resource with unknown properties which VEGA Federation was seeking. As the situation spiralled out of control, VEGA Security enforced operations/events to capture Larus. In events Arms Race, Countermeasures, VEGA Security deployed their new Ragnarok carriers to crush the rebellion. Bishop offered any rebel group exoneration for their crimes should they assist Bishop in locating Larus. During Face Off, an individual known as Algol warns the Miner Rebellion that Larus has nefarious intentions with Blood Amber, Larus responds by stating that Algol is insane. VEGA Security continues to look and mine Blood Amber, deploying their new and rarely seen Valkyrie Carriers in order to swiftly interdict any rebel attacks. In response, Both Larus and Algol obtained and released the blueprints of the Ragnarok Carrier to the rebels. Bishop also states that Algol is a criminal and enemy of the VEGA Federation. During the fighting, the Miner Rebellion is forced to choose a side between Larus and Algol, resulting in Larus remaining to assist the rebels by popular vote. VEGA Security attempts to launch another operation known as Reclamation to reclaim sector space by directly attacking Miner Rebellion bases. However, Larus contacts another faction known as the Iron Star Company to assist the Miner Rebellion in their fight against the VEGA Federation. As the uprising efforts became more and more successful, Riots were held on a frequent basis to cause calamity amongst VEGA Federation's operations. The Iron Star Company lead by Keres VII, impressed by the Miner Rebellion's fortitude leads an attack against VEGA Federation's headquarters in a chain of operations, Emergence, Revenge, Evacuation and War Front. Bishop becomes increasingly fervent in his hunt to acquire blood amber and lures Keres VII into a trap as well as evacuating most of VEGA Federation's senior officers. In event operations Backlash and Shadow Strike, Keres VII survives the ambush, and Bishop appears to lose his sanity and drivels about how the Miner Rebellion and Iron Star Company will be shattered in a future prophecy. As the battle draws on, the Miner Rebellion acquires a substantial amount of VSEC and ISC technology to bolster their strength even further and continue to survive the continued attacks on their bases launched by VEGA Security. In a shocking turnaround, Bishop realises that he is rapidly losing against the two fronts, uses Blood Amber to corrupt a portion of the Iron Star mercenaries to turn against the rebels. Despite this, the Miner Rebellion fends his restrengthened attacks, further infuriating Bishop. In events known as Blood Trials and Iron Blood, the attacks from both the corrupted ISC and VSEC forces continue, Larus becomes suspicious of Keres VII motives. The two become at odds with each other, with issues such as Larus being clandestine with the reasons he is collecting Blood Amber and Keres VII's own mercenary company attacking the Miner Rebellion despite her continued claims that she is fighting alongside with the rebels against the VEGA Federation. As a result, Keres VII received more support from the Miner Rebellion than Larus. Larus steps down but continues to operate the markets and Keres offers her full support to the Miner Rebellion including ship schematics as well as weapons and technology blueprints. Bishop is finally forced to withdraw as both the Miner Rebellion and Iron Star Company inflicted substantial losses to his forces. In Zero Hour, the VEGA Federation used their new Javelin Flagships to further withdraw more of their forces from the remaining sectors. As Bishop retreats, a ruthless faction known as the Demon Corps intervened on VEGA Federation's behalf to annihilate both the Iron Star Company and the Miner Rebellion. VEGA Security is no longer seen attacking the Miner Rebellion's Bases directly, but they continue to patrol the sectors occasionally, with occasional backup from Alert fleets launched by the Demon Corps. Their Overwatch fleets will attempt to chase and interdict rebel fleets in the event they are in close proximity with a sizable force +- 5 levels, or when cargo theft takes place. The Story of the rebels with the Demon Corps continues here. Ships and technology VEGA Security ships are metallic, carbon black in colour furrowed with outlines of blood red along the structures of the ship's chassis. Their thruster trails are red. They are stronger, have more mass and armor than ships from the VEGA Mining division. VEGA Security ships feature weapons developed by their own faction such as the SICO missile, ECHO ray and AP Driver, ship variants of their weapons are found here. VEGA Security have developed their own turrets. Both ship hulls and weapon blueprints have been consistently stolen and used against them by the Miner Rebellion. Notable Individuals VEGA Security is lead by Bishop. A brooding, serious man who deeply resented Miner Rebellion uprising and their tenacity against his efforts to subdue them. Bishop's face was never shown, he is only seen wearing full body armor and helmet covering most of his features. Trivia * VEGA Mining also had similar intentions to VEGA Security and policed the sectors using VEGA Peacekeeper fleets from wormhole to wormhole, attacking nearby players. ---- Category:Factions Category:VEGA Federation